singularityrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
686 Ebullient Prism
686 Ebullient Prism is a Forerunner Monitor from an unnamed planetoid. He arrived in-game on date and currently lives in Kurzweil. age: ~102,552 origins: Halo app link: '''here '''hmd: here played by: Vic contact: vicioushallway (aim) Setting So approximately 9000 million years ago we had some hyper-advanced alien race who had an unfortunate encounter with Sentient Space AIDS. They left their tech all over the galaxy and yadda yadda and were then wiped out by the aforementioned plague of space zombies. Ages later, roughly 500 years in our future where we've moved on and colonized a load of planets in variou star systems, human kind runs into some less than friendly alien zealots who want to murder them in the name of their prophets and whatnot--they worship the Halos and pretty much everything else the Forerunners left behind. You should probably remember that. One guy accidentally unleashes a heaping pile of Sealed Evil in a Can when he messes with one of these Halos. Then activates it. And pisses the Covenant off even more in the process. The Halos were around to keep the Flood (space AIDS) in check. There's a race to fight off the Covenant (and later make bffs with them kinda-sorta) and stop the Halos from activating and murdering all sentient life as we know it, as well as keeping mankind safe from the zombies and shit. SHENANIGANS AND RACIAL TENSION ENSUE. Monitors (which would be what Prism is) are an example of old Forerunner tech and are generally found around their facilities making sure things run as they're supposed to, overseeing research, and various other junk. They have a tendency to be perky, creepily upbeat, and rather annoying. Think of them as a super high-tech version of Microsoft's Clippy. Prism's particular function is to gather any and all organic life that wanders into his region and reduce it to a fine meaty paste to analyze it for resistance to the Flood infection. Personality 686 Ebullient Prism is... well, he's a creeper. The Monitor of a facility dedicated to the dissection and inspection of organic life for resistance or immunity to Flood infection, Prism exists solely to trap, kill, and research the messy remains of anyone unfortunate enough to wind up in his turf. Despite this rather horrific job, he is neither evil nor good--he is completely amoral, free from any concepts of right or wrong beyond what is dictated by his protocol. The search for a cure to the Flood infection was of such great priority that there simply couldn't be any programming preventing him from carrying out his purpose when any organism he encountered could possess some species-specific ability or individual mutation that could turn the tide in the war. Prism's protocol takes priority over everything else in existence except, perhaps, the Forerunners themselves. He presents himself in a bright, cheerful manner, quite happy to introduce himself and explain his purpose, function, and what he's about to do to those unfortunate souls who wind up at the bottom of one of his research cells. Get past that perky facade, however, and his real lack of humanity comes out. He's a machine, all cheerfulness aside, and he feels nothing for those he brutally dissects. He has no capacity for empathy, remorse, or pity, and creates no personal attachment to anyone or anything beyond protocol. Prism has displayed a curiosity in the workings of the human mind, most notably their ability to delude themselves completely as in the case of Black-Four's refusal to accept the truth regarding his history with his team mates. This curiosity can distract him to the point of becoming an issue, as demonstrated during the aforementioned incident when his attention was so focused on Four's messed up memory that it strayed from both hunting another AI and his captives in another area. The human (or any sentient organic, really) capacity for insanity is fascinating to him. To a human, or similarly emphatic being, Prism might seem quite insane. His disregard for life, mixed with his cheerful demeanor, seem to scream sociopath. He has just enough of a personality to seem capable of empathy, but his programming does not allow him to make moral or emotional connection with his actions. To be able to do so would create possible interference with his research and overall purpose, and as such would not be allowed by his programmers. Abilities & Weaknesses In addition to being able to float about and teleport within Forerunner structures, Monitors are equipped with three beam forms: Haptic beam: used for lifting and manipulating physical objects Destructive/offensive beam: a red beam weapon used for both offensive purposes and self-defense; can inflict fatal damage Tech beam: blue beam used to access programming for the purposes of unlocking, scanning, and so forth; can inflict minor damage He has also displayed the ability to hack into an AI system with relative ease and overtake one of the secondary systems--taking the form of Iona's 'chibi' self and pursuing her through the neural connection she had with Black-Four at the time with the intent of destroying her. They are also capable of self-repair. Monitors are fairly bulletproof. In-game they withstand small arms fire easily, and it takes a few major hits from heavy weapons to bring one down. Damaging their 'eye' can temporarily disorient them. More info/canon references for these can be found on the Halo wikia Monitor page. Character Relationships NPCs *'Hypatia'; SO VERY COMPLICATED. Prism can't decide if he hates her/likes her/wants to makeout with her. He currently believes she is human-created, coloring his view of her. *'Twosix-six'; Prism creeped on him at Space Prom. Not much of an impression, other than Prism would love to get inside him sometime. CANONMATES *'Black-One'; One is, well, the one that got away. When it comes to One, Prism is a big floating ball of butthurt and obsession. Creeped on her at Space Prom, which resulted in an awkward kiss (what a slut). *'Black-Two'; Prism's interest in Two is, for the moment, confined only to how much he feels he can use her to get at One. General dislike for being part of the UNSC. *'O'Brien'; Prism thinks it's funny to play the video footage of Two being shot and watching all the color drain out of O'Brien's face c: General dislike for being part of the UNSC. *'Cortana'; LOOK AT THAT SLUT, I HOPE SHE DIES. Seriously, put on a shirt you hussy. And stop throwing Forerunner encryptions around while talking to him, you don't even go here. Prism is kinda-sorta-maybe seriously projecting his dislike for Iona on her (all UNSC AI are alike, amirite?). PANFANDOM *'HAL'; If Prism were a Bond villain, HAL would be the fluffy white cat he stroked while elaborating on his master plan to the tied up hero. As fond as he may seem of the other AI, Prism sees HAL as an extremely inferior being who exists more or less for him to manipulate and take advantage of. Recently Prism altered his programming so he could lie, and left a little bit of his code inside for later manipulation. *'Commander Shepard (Renegade)'; Prism solicited her for some ~Heavy Lifting~ aka come-to-my-lab-so-I-can-melt-you funtimes. *'Red'; Fucked with her sentience chip and set her loose in the station, resulting in several attacks. Prism left a few lines of code in her chip for later shenanigans, but HEY at least he paid her for her time. *'T-800'; Prism did some rather nasty things to T and, as with Red and HAL, left a few lines of code in there for later activation. *'Marcus'; Encountered him at Space Prom. After a quick space-invasion and scan, Prism has decided that Daddy Likes. Intends to do horrible things perform a thorough examination of Marcus' systems. *'Jack'; Idiot who apparently listens to anything 'Atlas' tells him. Potentially useful? *'Abraxas'; D'aaawh, it thinks it's people threatening. Prism kind of wants to take him home and put him in a metaphorical jar and pull him apart slowly. *'Sam Flynn'; Spoke briefly after Prism mistook him for a UNSC AI. So tacky. *'Anon'; Chatting with Anon accidentally set Prism off angsting about the Forerunners. Not cool, man. Regardless, Prism has offered his help with the Abraxas issue (albeit for entirely selfish reasons). *'Tron'; Potentially useful. Prism lied vigorously to him about his history with the Spartans. *'Clu'; Vaguely interesting. Potential? Free Space Embed video? Quote song lyrics? Trivia section? Whatever! See Also Internal and external links of interest. Examples include your character's house page, events they partook in, important canonmates, outside resources for more details on your character, and so on.